cautious_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Seiya Ryuuguuin
Seiya Ryuuguuin '(竜宮院 聖哉 ''Ryūgūin Seiya) is the main protagonist of the The Hero Is Overpowered but Overly Cautious series by Light Tuchihi and Saori Toyota. Appearance Seiya is a very tall and handsome young man who is portrayed as extremely muscular under his armor with spiky yet still well-kept haircut that is down turned and leans to his right, which is commonly seen covering his right eye, but this is an effect caused by angles and it has never been seen obscuring his vision though as Seiya likely would not allow this (In the manga, his hair is more swept back, unkempt and it seems to move around with his movement more than the anime), black eyes, he is almost always seen with a calm and pensive expression, unless he is annoyed or angered and he is unanimously thought of as attractive by just about anyone he meets, even gods or enemies. His outfit consists of a white undershirt which may possibly be the one he was summoned with, a black jacket and pants, and armor covering his crucial points such as his chest and joints (In the manga, his outfit is identical other than a belt over his waist and a different pair of shoes that are notably less medieval in appearance than his anime counterpart). He also has an extremely large set of bracelets that give resistances and stat boosts hidden from view under his jacket, so many that Ristarte called them endless. They seem to weigh Seiya down but the resistances they give outweigh them for him. It can be presumed that Seiya's armor has extremely high stats, as he never changes it throughout the series after purchasing it from the first village he went to. It's exact stats have yet to be revealed, but given he got it so early it is most likely he upgraded it over time, probably with Ristarte's hair. When Seiya was first summoned he was portrayed with much more casual and modern clothing that reflects him being from Japan on Earth. Personality Seiya is defined by his overly cautious nature who refuses to face any enemy he isn't sure that he can beat and he will attack defeated enemies repeatedly on the off chance that they can revive themselves, and worries that any stranger he meets could be an enemy or carry a deadly illness, even his own partner. However, his cautious nature also makes Seiya extremely diligent when it comes to preparing for future battles. He'll grind for levels for days at a time and is almost tireless in his training. Seiya also tends to speak bluntly to others and is quick to express his dissatisfaction with the opinions and actions of others. He seems rather inexperienced and ignorant of socialization, as he has been unable to spot other people's clear romantic feelings for him and has no trouble pouring holy water over strangers heads or picking hairs off Ristarte while she sleeps yet still is unaware of why these actions upset people. Despite coming off as a guy who doesn't care about anyone, his actions are driven by a want to avoid harm or death coming to those he cares about, even if it means pushing them away. In reality, he truly cares about both the people around him and the world he must save. Seiya also seems to have no real hobbies or interests outside of things that will help him defeat his enemies. When confronted with things such as tasty food, celebration, or even sexual encounters he is always dismissive and uninterested. History 100 years ago, before being summoned to save Gaeabrande, Seiya was summoned by the goddess Ariadoa to save the B-ranked world of Ixphoria. During this time Seiya was very reckless and didn't like to train at all. Even without knowing for sure he'll win and having stats that were clearly lower than the enemies he faced, he still charged in. His companions Princess Tiana (a healer) and Colt (a mage) warned him of his recklessness, but he still pushed ahead and somehow was able to reach and kill the demon lord. However, right when they were celebrating their victory, the demon lord attacked Colt from behind and pierced his chest with his tongue. The lord revealed that it had two lives and the hero only managed to take one before swallowing Ariadoa to regain his strength. Seiya, realizing Tiana and him were in no condition to fight, told Tiana to run away but the demon lord went after her first and revealed that she was carrying Seiya's unborn child. Cruelly, the demon then killed Tiana and the child in front of Seiya before killing him. Seiya lost all his memories about that world, but the pain and regret of not being able to save his loved ones were deeply carved into his soul. When Ristarte summoned Seiya to become a hero, he was initially extremely wary of the development and the goddess. When Rista asked him to say Status he instead said Properties and he saw a message from his past self - :"Be careful. Be cautious. Be overly cautious. You may find yourself alienated or hated, but you have to endure it all. This time, for sure, you'll prove that you can save your friends, your loved ones, and the entire world." So he refused to begin his adventure right away and instead trained in his room for days. When he finally did visit the S-Rank world of Gaeabrande, he immediately bought three sets of armor and items to help him escape from battle. Then he defeated a single slime by repeatedly, and unnecessarily, attacking it with his strongest techniques. However, this ends up drawing the attention of one of the Demon Lord's Four Heavenly Kings, Chaos Machina. Seiya and Ristarte quickly flee from her and return to the Realm of the Gods. Here, Seiya begins training once again. He returns to Gaeabrande just before Maquina could kill another hostage, the father of a child he encountered earlier, and manages to defeat her augmented form. After his victory, Seiya begins training with the sword god Cerceus but quickly becomes more powerful than the god. Then, he and Ristarte begin exploring more of the world, quickly discovering that a zombie army is approaching another village. It is revealed that this army is summoned by the second heavenly king Deathmagla. Seiya and Rista go ta a church where Seiya kill a fake, zombie priest by puring heavenly water over it. After this he destroys the church, out of fear of the priest ressurecting itself. This draws the attention of Mash and Elulu, who state that they will kill Deathmagla's army themselves. Before they even get the chance to come near the army however, Seiya dispatches off the army with great ease. After which he returns and meets with Elulu in a inn were Elulu states that Mash is gone. Mere seconds later Seiya, Rista and Elulu receive a magic mirror by mail. The mirror is revealed to be a communication device where one can see and speak with whoever is on the receiving end. Deathmagla reveals himself at the receiving end and formally introduces himself. He the threatens to kill Mash, whom he has captured and already visibly tortured. Seiya plots a plan in which he return to the Divine Realm, so that he can instantly reappear at Deathmagla's location. Having done so, Rista and Seiya come to face-to-face with Deathmagla. Deathmagla summons his most powerfull monster, the Dark Firus, to dispose of Seiya. Seiya learns that the monster is virtually immume to most attack, but reveals he has made a synthesized sword with Rista hair that can counter the immunities of Dark Firus and kill it. After killing Dark Firus, Seiya and Rista rescue Mash, and Seiya kills Deathmagla. Much to Seiya's dissaprovel, Mash and Elulu join Seiya as his equipment carriers Relationships Powers and Abilities Seiya's main strength comes from his extremely cautious nature. Due to his nature he thinks of almost any possibility and scenario a potential enemy can come up with, allowing him to prepare for almost anything. Another great strength of Seiya is that he is immensly good at learning new techniques to defeat his enemy. Besides this, he has trained himself up until peak condition. He is immensly fast, durable, strong and a skilled sword fighter. Despite this, Seiya can still be harmed, this especially the case in opponent who have higher stats then himself. Because he learned Valhalla Gate he has the potential to kill any enemy, albeit at the cost of his own life. Stats |-| Level 1= |-| Level 15= |-| Level 37= |-| Level 99= Trivia * The name 'Seiya '''means "holy" (聖) ('sei) and "man" (哉) (ya). * Seiya's surname Ryuuguuin means "dragon" (竜) (ryuu), "temple, shrine, palace" (宮) (gu) and "hospital" (院) (in). * Seiya has consistently been proven to be right in his caution multiple times throughout the series. * Seiya's outfit appears to just be armor pieces placed over the clothes he was summoned in. * Aside from his death in his past life, he has yet to be defeated by any enemy he has encountered. ** However, it should be noted that he did have to sacrifice himself to beat the Demon Lord. Gallery Phoenix.PNG|Seiya using Phoenix Overdrive against Chaos Machina FakeOut.PNG|Seiya's Fake-Out ability stopping Ristarte from seeing HellsFire.PNG|Seiya using hell's fire to obliterate Chaos Machina's charred remains Seiya Level 99 Stats.png|Seiya's Stats at Level 99 Young seiyaa.JPG|Seiya as he appears in his first quest Seiya Ryuuguuyin.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Heroes